


Sharp Dressed Men

by ZellieAlmasy



Series: Hamptons AU [2]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barely Legal, M/M, Public Sex, light dubcon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellieAlmasy/pseuds/ZellieAlmasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys has certain feelings about Jack's sense of style</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp Dressed Men

**Author's Note:**

> Okay ngl, I am so not rich and have never ever been to the Hamptons. Anything I know about the Hamptons, I got from Revenge, so. Just sayin'.

Jack quickly learned there was a certain unexpected style of clothing that drove Rhys crazy. It was just a typical boating outfit comprised of a casual polo shirt, sometimes with a sport coat, along with white or other light pastel-colored shorts that cut above the knee with loafer shoes. Nothing Jack would ever consider sexy, by any means, but each time he wore an outfit like that, the boy was quick to get him undressed and in bed.

The first time Rhys jumped him, Jack didn’t think anything of it. This behavior was typical for the hormone-addled teenager. The second time Jack wore those clothes, only for them to be torn right off again, he thought it was just a simple coincidence. But the third time, he began to suspect that maybe the rich yachting look stirred something inside of Rhys, after all. 

After coming to this revelation, Jack waited until Angel was out of the house, up in Montauk with those wharf-rat friends of hers, Lilith and Roland. He went to his closet to pick out his nicest boating outfit to seduce Rhys, but found that a specific chunk of his closet was unexpectedly bare. All his polos and light-colored shorts were completely gone. 

Thinking the housekeeper might be unusually late with the laundry, Jack checked his clothing hamper and even trekked all the way down to the utility room, cursing under his breath about how the cleaning lady was “really in for it” and how he was going to “fire the shit out of her.” But as he arrived, he soon found that the laundry had, in fact, been entirely cleaned and put away. 

“Rhys!” Jack shouted on his way back upstairs to the guest bedroom. He burst through the door without knocking, but the younger man was nowhere to be seen. Jack invited himself inside and lowered himself to his hands and knees, checking under the bed in case his clothes had been kicked aside during Rhys’ eager attempts to yank them from Jack’s body. 

“What the hell, Jack?!” Rhys exclaimed as he returned to his room to see the older man digging under the bed. “What are you doing in my room?” 

Extremely frustrated at this point, Jack pulled himself to his feet and advanced on Rhys, glaring him down. “Don’t forget, princess, this is _my_ house. I own this place, and I’ll go anywhere I want.” 

“So out of the entire beach house, you want to be under the guest bed?” Rhys folded his arms, completely unfazed by Jack’s temper. 

“I’m missing some clothes, all right?” he grumbled. 

“You’ve got tons of clothes. Who cares if some of ‘em go missing?” 

“When it’s a $300 polo by Hugo Boss, you tend to notice.” 

“Three-- Three hundred!” Rhys gasped, nearly choking on air. “How--! Why would an ugly polo cost that much?!” 

Jack folded his arms over his chest, slowly eyeing Rhys. The boy seemed more nervous than was typical upon learning the value of Jack’s designer brand clothing. Not to mention, it was odd that he called the polo “ugly,” when all this time, Jack assumed that the boy thought it looked sexy. 

“You don’t happen to know where those outfits went, do ya, kiddo?” he asked. “I mean, you were so quick to tear them off me. Maybe you’ve seen ‘em around?” 

“Jack, I’m so, _so_ sorry. Oh my god. I had no idea those shirts cost so much money,” Rhys began to babble. “Those clothes were just so _ugly_ and I had to get rid of them!” 

So, Jack was wrong after all. The clothes were still the reason why Rhys jumped him those few times, but not because the boy thought it was a sexy look. He had been trying to get Jack out of those clothes because they were ugly. 

“You got rid of them,” Jack flatly responded. _”Where?”_

Rhys winced, as though he really didn’t want to speak, but he knew there was no hiding it any longer. “Remember that bonfire me and Angel had a few nights ago?” 

Jack grunted in frustration, throwing his hands up as he backed away from Rhys, pacing anxiously. “Augh! I could strangle the shit outta you right now.” He lifted his hands, fingers curling towards his palm as though he gripped an imaginary throat. 

“I’m sorry, Jack, I swear I’ll make it up to you,” Rhys pleaded. “I’ll do anything!” 

“Believe me, I’m already thinking of a few ways you can pay me back,” Jack said, licking his lips as he paused to eye the boy over. “But first, I think we need to take a little trip into town. You know, replace some of those clothes you incinerated.” 

Rhys offered no resistance and happily followed as Jack led him to the car and drove to the Ralph Lauren store in town. As Jack casually began to browse, Rhys focused more on the price tags, gasping in shock at the value of otherwise ordinary-looking clothes. 

“Jack, I can’t afford this…” Rhys whispered to him with a pathetic frown on his face. “M-maybe we can work out a payment plan?” 

“Shut up,” Jack abruptly replied. “Go try this on.” He shoved a few selections into Rhys’ arms. 

“Wh-- me?! I thought we’re here to replace _your_ clothes?” 

“Yeah, I’m not the only one with a hideous wardrobe, sweetheart,” Jack chuckled. 

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?” Rhys’ voice grew louder as he took offense at the other man’s implication. 

“When we were out to dinner the other night, your tie was tucked into your pants! Just sayin’.” 

“Oh, you mean like that guy?” Rhys defiantly pointed to one of the advertisements in the store, featuring a model who was, in fact, wearing his tie tucked into his pants. 

Jack rolled his eyes and scoffed at the model, but he wasn’t going to admit defeat so easily. “Honestly, the whole suit looked like you got it at K-Mart.” 

“It’s from _Target,_ ” Rhys corrected him. 

“Oh, like _that’s_ any better!” Jack laughed. “You need something that doesn’t look like a cheap piece of crap.” 

“That’s all I can afford!” 

“Just try it on,” Jack ordered in a firm, demanding tone. 

A nearby customer who had been giving them the stink eye decided, at this moment, to approach the couple and interrupt their little argument. She was an older woman, trying too hard to look younger than her age. Her lips formed a firm line as she glared at the two men, then finally spoke up, “You ought to watch your tone, young man. If my son ever spoke to his father that way--” 

“Father?” Jack interrupted, bursting out into laughter, nearly to the point of tears. 

The woman looked confused and irritated by the sudden outburst. “I beg your pardon, but did I say something funny?” 

“Shit, lady,” Jack gasped between laughter. “I’m not the kid’s father. I’m _fucking him._ ” 

Rhys’ face turned an impressive shade of bright red while the woman’s jaw nearly hit the floor. Her hand flew to her chest as though Jack had dealt her a physical blow. The offense was clearly too much for the woman, so without a further word, she turned heel and left the store. 

Shaking his head, Rhys kept his eyes on the floor. “Did you have to do that to her, Jack?” 

“What?” Jack replied in a false innocent tone. “The old crone was way outta line. She’s lucky I didn’t do worse.” Before the boy could argue any further, Jack continued, “Now quit wasting time and go try on these clothes.” 

He gave Rhys a light shove, guiding him to the fitting rooms. Jack always needed to have his way, and if he wanted the younger man to try on clothing, then that’s what was going to happen. With a sigh, Rhys begrudgingly entered the stall, deciding to humor Jack for the moment. 

After a brief wait, the boy emerged from the fitting room wearing a nicely fitted sport coat over a casual button-down, a tie, and slacks. He held his arms out and did a slow turn to show off the outfit. “See? Just an overpriced suit.” 

Jack, however, practically devoured Rhys with his eyes. It might have been overpriced, but it complemented the boy’s frame perfectly. Rhys huffed impatiently as he waited for some feedback from the older man, but Jack didn’t say a word as he suddenly moved forward and shoved Rhys back into the fitting room. 

“Jack!” Rhys gasped. “What are you…?” 

“Get these clothes off,” Jack demanded as he locked the stall door behind them. As he spoke, he already began unbuttoning Rhys’ shirt and leaned in to kiss along the younger man’s neck. 

“You… What? Why?” Rhys’ eyes fluttered shut, unable to properly form words as he felt Jack’s lips ghosting over his skin. 

“Because I want to,” Jack simply replied as he finished opening Rhys’ shirt. He pushed the younger man back against the wall, sliding his hands up Rhys’ bare torso. 

“Jack,” the boy rasped, voice barely a whisper. “We can’t. Not here. Someone will hear us.” 

“You owe me, sweet thing. Don’t tell me you already forgot.” He nipped at Rhys’ ear as he pushed the jacket and shirt off his shoulders. 

Despite his protests, the younger man made no move to stop Jack. He simply shook his head, indicating that no, he did not forget. 

“Attaboy,” Jack softly encouraged as he tugged on Rhys’ tie, pulling him into a hungry kiss. 

Rhys slid his arms around Jack’s shoulders, fingers tangling in his perfectly tousled hair. He groaned softly into the kiss and nudged his hips forward, wordlessly asking for more. 

Jack slowly removed the tie as he broke the kiss, lips moving down to Rhys’ collarbone. “Better keep quiet, if you don't want anyone to hear. Think you can manage that?” 

The boy chewed on his lip, already straining to remain silent as he nodded “yes.” 

“Yeah?” Jack chuckled breathily. “We’ll see about that.” 

He continued lower, pausing to lightly graze his teeth over a nipple. Rhys gave a sharp gasp and quickly clasped a hand over his mouth to help muffle any noises. Jack’s hands quickly worked to unfasten the younger man’s trousers as he lowered himself to his knees, dragging his tongue along Rhys’ hip bone. The boy watched with wide eyes, trembling as he forced himself to not make any sounds. As Jack bit down on Rhys’ skin, the younger man let out a muffled groan behind his hand. 

This kid was not holding it together very well, but Jack didn’t really care one way or another. If other customers in the store didn’t want to hear, they were welcome to shop elsewhere. As for management, he was sure they didn’t dare throw him out, thanks to all the money he’d spent in the past, and surely would continue to spend in the future. 

Jack pulled down the pants, along with Rhys’ underwear, in one quick tug. He smirked widely up at the younger man as his length was exposed, already fully hard. “Maybe you’re right,” Jack teased. “We shouldn’t mess around in here. Too public.” 

“N-no,” Rhys pleaded. “No, please, keep going!” 

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” Jack immediately put his mouth on Rhys, taking him in with one quick bob of his head. He usually loved to tease and make his partner beg, but in a place like this, Jack knew they couldn’t take too long, so he didn’t waste any time. 

Rhys bit down hard on a knuckle as Jack continued working over him with his mouth, tongue massaging the shaft as he moved. The boy was trying so hard to keep silent, and even though Jack knew it would be best to keep it that way, he still couldn’t resist the challenge of trying to make Rhys cry out. He took a deep breath and completely took the younger man into his mouth until his nose brushed against those short, curly hairs. 

“Ja- ack!!” Rhys gasped loudly, tightly gripping fistfuls of the older man’s hair. There was no way that cry went unheard. Jack felt a small surge of pride to see that he broke the younger man’s determination to keep quiet. Not like it was a difficult challenge with this kid, but Jack still enjoyed it, all the same. 

By now, Jack’s own pants were feeling extremely uncomfortable. He slowly pulled off Rhys, which resulted in a disappointed whine from the younger man. Jack stood up and removed a small bottle of lube from his pocket before unfastening his own pants. 

“You brought that _here?!_ ” Rhys exclaimed, eyes wide. 

“Got the idea from you, princess.” Jack smirked as he spread the lube over his fingers. Since that time in the kitchen, he realized it was best to always be prepared with this kid. 

He slid his hand between Rhys’ legs, reaching back to carefully slip a finger into the younger man. Rhys automatically spread his knees further apart for Jack, rocking down against his hand. Not wanting to waste too much time, the older man soon added a second finger as he quickly continued to prepare Rhys. 

“More,” the boy gasped. “Please, Jack, just do it! I need you so bad.” 

Unable to resist such a nice demand, Jack gladly pulled his hand away to finally free his own arousal and coat it with lube. He used one arm to hold up Rhys’ leg while his other hand guided himself into Rhys’ entrance. 

“Shit, kiddo,” Jack groaned as he slowly pushed inside. “You’re so fuckin’ perfect.” 

Rhys held tightly onto the older man, leg hooked around his waist as he pulled him closer. He buried his face against Jack’s neck, muffling a desperate whine as he rocked his hips down. They began at a slow pace, but before long, Jack securely gripped Rhys by the waist and hoisted him up off the ground, using the wall as leverage to get a better angle. 

The boy gripped tightly around Jack’s waist with his legs, mindlessly babbling encouragement as the other man bucked his hips more roughly against him. At this point, there was no use in trying to keep quiet anymore. Even if Rhys managed to stay completely silent, their movements knocking back against the stall partition made enough noise that anybody in the area would have a pretty good idea as to what was happening in that fitting room. 

It didn’t take much longer before Jack gave a final jerk of his hips, releasing deep inside the other man with a content sigh. Rhys groaned needily as he slowly rolled his hips while Jack rode out his orgasm. 

“Jack, please, I’m so close,” he groaned. 

“Fuck,” Jack grumbled as he carefully set Rhys back down on the ground. His hand firmly gripped the younger man’s cock and began stroking him at a steady pace, length still slick from saliva and precum. He peppered kisses along Rhys’ jaw as he worked, speaking softly, “This is all your fault, Rhysie. You’re so damn hot, I just can’t keep my hands off you.” 

“Don’t-- don’t want your hands off me,” Rhys muttered as he tightly gripped the back of Jack’s shirt. “You make me feel so good!” 

“Yeah? I want you to cum for me, sweetheart,” Jack purred in the younger man’s ear. 

Right on command, those words drove Rhys over the edge. He spilled over the other’s hand as Jack slowly stroked him through it. 

“There you go,” the older man continued. “There’s my special boy.” 

Even after he had finished, Rhys still held tightly onto the other man, legs shaking. He pulled Jack into another kiss, giving a muffled groan against his lips. They lingered for a while, savoring the moment, before Jack finally pulled away. 

“Yeah, as much as I’d love to cuddle, we really should get outta here,” he said as he used Rhys’ old shirt to wipe off his hand. 

“Hey!” The boy frowned as he pulled his trousers back on. “That’s my shirt!” 

“Just put on the new one,” Jack shrugged as he re-adjusted his own pants. “I’m buying everything, anyway. You can wear it out.” 

The younger man did as he was told, and once they were properly dressed, they left the dressing room with Rhys’ new outfit and were faced with a completely empty store, except for a few angry employees. 

“Excuse me, sirs,” a man spoke up in a firm tone, most likely the manager. 

Before the man could continue, Jack pulled a fat money clip from his pocket. “Hey, buddy, you work here? I’m gonna need to buy this whole thing.” He gestured to the suit Rhys wore. 

The manager’s angry glare faded into a more surprised expression. He hesitated for a moment, looking between Jack and the wad of money, before he finally came to his decision. “Yes, of course, sir. Right this way.” 

Jack spent over one thousand dollars on just one outfit without so much as batting an eye. As they left the store, he glanced over at Rhys, who nearly looked as pale as a sheet. 

“Doing all right there, kiddo?” 

“You just spent… That-- that was a lot of money,” Rhys stammered. “Weren’t we here to replace _your_ clothes?! I’m supposed to be paying you back. I can’t… It’s too much!” 

“Don’t sweat it.” Jack shrugged as they walked back to the car. “This one’s on me. But if you really want to make up for destroying my designer polos, we better hurry back to the house and squeeze in ‘round two’ before Angel gets home.” 

Rhys grinned as he quickly settled into the passenger’s seat. “Then you better hurry up and drive, Mr. Lawrence.”


End file.
